Digimon Adventure 03: La Última Digievolución
by TKMagnaAngemon
Summary: 10 años después de los eventos de 02, durante el festejo del 1 de agosto, el caos en el Mundo Digital se desata cuando Daemon se libera del Mar Oscuro y despierta al resto de los Grandes Reyes Demonio. La única posibilidad de vencer es que los antiguos elegidos logren la mega digievolución...
1. Un plan casi perfecto

Digimon Adventure 03: La última digievolución

Holaaa a todooos! Después de mucho tiempo leyendo fics, al fin me animé a escribir mi primer historia n.n espero les guste y lo sigan leyendo. Esta es una historia que transcurre 10 años después de los eventos de Digimon 02, por lo que TK, Kari, Davis y Ken tienen 21 años, Yolei 22, Cody 18, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy y Mimi tienen 24, y por último pero no menos importante, Joe 25 . Una aclaración: sólo los elegidos tienen digimon, no toda la gente como en el final de 02, aunque todos saben de su existencia. Las parejas son Takari, Sorato, Kenyako, y por qué no, algo para Tai ;) Los primeros dos o tres capítulos van a ser introductorios, así que les pido que sigan leyendo porque se va a poner con muuucha acción. Ahora vamos al primer capítulo, y nos vemos al final, enjoy n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

.

Capítulo 1: Un plan casi perfecto

Era ya cerca de las doce del mediodía, cuando Takeru Takaishi sintió que lo movían con fuerza, y despertó sobresaltado y sin entender qué sucedía.

-¡Despierta TK, despierta! ¡Ya casi es medio día y tenemos que preparar todo para mañana!

Al oír las palabras de su amigo Patamon, TK se levantó de su cama lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió su pijama. No podía creer que justo hoy tenía que quedarse dormido: era 31 de julio, y eso quería decir que al día siguiente sería la reunión de los doce jóvenes elegidos, celebrada todos los 1° de agosto, y TK tenía en mente aprovechar el día anterior, pasar a buscar a Kari (su orgullosa novia hace ya 7 meses) y planear todo y que fuera perfecto, aunque tras ponerse su clásico sombrero blanco se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la mitad del día.

La reunión que se haría al día siguiente era muy importante para todos, ya que sería la primera en varios años, puesto que todos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo o en sus estudios, y si bien se veían en pequeños grupos, nunca habían podido acordar todos juntos para el 1° de agosto. Incluso Tai, que ya estaba en su último año en la universidad para convertirse un flamante diplomático, había acomodado sus estudios para poder asistir a la reunión. TK no tenía más tiempo que perder; terminó su desayuno-almuerzo y se dispuso a salir, con Patamon sobre su cabeza, como de costumbre.

Kari se había cansado de esperar a su bello durmiente, y cuando el reloj marcó las 12:30, decidió no seguir en su apartamento y empezar con los planes para el día siguiente por su cuenta, acompañada de Gatomon.

-¿Realmente no quieres esperarlo?- preguntó Gatomon-. Estoy segura que llegará pronto.

-¡No, no, no y no!- respondió Kari-. Ya lo he llamado miles de veces a su teléfono y dejé mensajes en su D-terminal pero no contesta, seguramente se quedó dormido otra vez, mejor vamos. Ah, mamá, si TK pasa por aquí por favor dile que voy a estar en el Centro Comercial de Odaiba, adiós.

–Ok, diviértanse.- fue la respuesta de Yuuko.

Cuando Kari estaba esperando el ascensor, y las puertas se abrieron, su sorpresa fue infinitamente gratificante, pues ante ella se encontraba un apuesto joven de unos 24 años, de cabello corto y traje negro, en compañía de un digimon naranja que se asemejaba a un dinosaurio.

-¡TAI!- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermano- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Hola hermanita, tanto tiempo sin verte- respondió el moreno-. Lo que sucede es que en la universidad dicen que si voy ser el mejor diplomático, tengo que verme "decente"- terminó Tai, con un gesto de desagrado-, así que me lo corté. ¿Te ibas?

-Pues tienen mucha razón, hermano, jajaja- dijo Kari-. Y lo siento mucho, pero sí, tengo que ir al centro comercial a ver si encuentro a TK para armar todo para mañana; él iba a venir a buscarme, pero se le hizo tarde y mejor lo espero allá.

-Entiendo- respondió Tai-. Si se aparece por aquí le digo que lo esperas allá, no te preocupes; vamos Agumon.

-Gusto en verlas, se ven bien- dijo , ¿cómo van las cosas con TK?

-De maravilla, Agumon, gracias por preguntar. Si no se durmiera en días importantes donde hay mucho que hacer, sería el chico perfecto, aunque bueno, ya lo es para mí.

Tras despedirse de Kari y Gatomon, Tai y Agumon entraron en el apartamento, donde Yuuko los recibió muy emocionada y sorprendida de lo guapo que se veía su hijo con el cabello corto y bien arreglado, para variar.

TK estaba cansado de correr, y cuando estaba a unas manzanas del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Kari, se detuvo en seco al oír una voz masculina gritar su nombre. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Ken, en su nuevo uniforme de policía, acompañado de Yolei, recientemente su prometida, que iban en su dirección, junto con sus respectivos digimon, Wormmon y Hawkmon.

-¡Ken! ¡Yolei! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el rubio, entre suspiros por el cansancio.

-Hola TK ¿por qué la prisa?- observó el nuevo oficial de Odaiba.

-Sucede que debía estar en casa de Kari hace unas horas, pero me quedé dormido.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YA NO VIENES A VISITARME?!- gritó Yolei, para sorpresa de todos-. Vivimos en el mismo complejo y no nos vemos desde mi fiesta de compromiso, hace ya dos semanas.

-Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupado entre escribir mi primer libro y pasar tiempo con Kari- se defendió TK.

-Aunque imagino que haces las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ken guiñando un ojo-. No dejas de escribir nunca.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kari?- dijo Wormmon.

- De maravilla Wormmon, gracias por preguntar. Si tuviera la paciencia para esperarme cuando me duermo, sería la chica perfecta, aunque bueno, ya lo es para mí.

-TK se hace tarde, Kari y Gatomon se van a enfadar.- dijo Patamon, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Cierto, cierto, cierto, lo siento amigos pero debemos seguir, nos vemos mañana en la reunión.- se disculpó TK.

-No les quitamos más tiempo, hasta luego- se despidió Ken, y la pareja siguió caminando.

-Hay que llegar rápido, Patamon ¡digievoluciona!- gritó TK, y tras un gran destello, Angemon lo sujetó y voló a gran velocidad.

Al llegar a casa de Kari y golpear la puerta, su corazón se detuvo al ver que Tai era quien lo recibía.

-Ta-Ta-Ta…Tai, así que-que ya-ya-ya llegaste.- tartamudeó TK.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el noviecito de mi hermana- dijo Tai con una mirada asesina, solo para molestar a su í es, llegue hace unas horas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Sabes que siempre fuiste el que mejor me caía, ¿verdad? Y te ves súper con ese nuevo look- dijo TK, intentando convencer a su nuevo cuñado de que no lo mate.

-Jajajajaja- rio Tai-. Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes por nada, TK, la verdad me alegra mucho que seas tú a quien Kari eligió, no podría haber hecho una mejor elección. Solo espero que la cuides como se merece, ¿ok? Si no, vamos a tener problemas.

-Gracias, Tai, te prometo que vamos a ser muy felices juntos. De hecho, estoy aquí para buscar a Kari, vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario para mañana.

-Sí, ella me contó- respondió Tai-. Pero se cansó de esperarte y se fue, dijo que te vería allí.

-¡Demonios!- gritó TK, para sorpresa del ángel digimon que estaba a su lado-. Gracias, Tai, luego nos vemos, vamos Angemon.

Y el ángel se apresuró hacia el centro comercial, moviendo sus seis alas lo más rápido que podía. Si el lugar quedaba a unos veinte minutos a pie desde la casa de Tai, él llegaría en cinco.

Mimi y Sora estaban en un café en el Centro Comercial de Odaiba, recuperando el tiempo perdido, ya que apenas el día anterior Mimi había vuelto de los Estados Unidos junto con Palmon para estar presentes en la reunión, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano en la Escuela de Cocina de New York. Sora, por su parte, al cumplir su sexto aniversario oficial al lado de Matt, había decidido que ya era hora de intentar la convivencia con el rubio, y hasta ahora las cosas iban muy bien, excepto que Matt estaba relativamente poco en casa, debido a que él y Gabumon pasaban la mayor parte de la semana en el Centro de Investigación Espacial de Tokio, preparándose para su primer viaje el espacio; y ella y Biyomon estaban tomando clases de diseño, y eran realmente buenas para eso. No obstante, los momentos cuando estaban juntos eran perfectos, y Matt debía regresar esta noche, con Davis, a quien increíblemente había invitado ya que el chico de los googles quería ver una nave espacial.

Las dos mejores amigas vieron pasar a Kari muy nerviosa, eran las tres de la tarde cuando Mimi miró su reloj, y se preguntaron por qué la joven de 21 años estaría de ese modo, pero al ver que Gatomon estaba con ella, no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron hablando de sus vidas.

Izzy, Joe y Cody estaban sentados en la plaza central de la ciudad, Izzy y Cody jugaban una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Joe tomaba un helado junto con Gomamon, Tentomon y Armadillomon.

-Jaque mate- dijo Cody, para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Izzy.

-No puedo creerlo, me venciste, Cody, buen juego- dijo Izzy- ¿me concedes la revancha?

-Empecemos- desafió el menor de los elegidos.

Cody, a sus 18 años, estaba en sus vacaciones de verano, había terminado la preparatoria, y este semestre entraría al Colegio de Abogados de Kioto. Izzy, por su parte, había recibido una oferta del padre de Sora para unirse a su grupo de investigación, alegando que la inteligencia prodigiosa del pelirrojo sería de mucha ayuda, y empezaría el mes próximo. Por último, Joe se había graduado hace dos meses como el mejor médico de su clase, y el más joven, a los 25 años. Trabajaba en el Hospital de Odaiba, aunque a veces escapaba al digimundo a solucionar los problemas de salud de los monstruos digitales, y ahora tenía unas semanas de vacaciones. Los tres jóvenes y sus digimon se sorprendieron al ver una sombra en el cielo que pasó a gran velocidad, una sombra con seis alas.

-Parece que TK se durmió otra vez.- dijo Joe sonriendo, lo que provocó carcajadas en sus amigos.

Angemon aterrizó en la terraza del centro comercial, y tras volver a ser Patamon, subió a la cabeza de TK para entrar a buscar a Kari. Al llegar a la planta baja, a TK se le ocurrió sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, que estaba en modo de silencio mientras dormía, y se puso pálido al ver las 32 llamadas perdidas de Kari, con lo que decidió caminar más deprisa. La encontró sentada en la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar, hablando con Gatomon mientras tomaban un helado.

-¡Kari! ¡Cariño, aquí estoy!- gritaba TK mientras se acercaba a la fuente.

-¡TK! ¡Ya era hora! Cielo, ¿te dormiste de nuevo? No puedo creerlo eres tan…- pero Kari calló de repente cuando TK fundió sus labios en los de ella, en un beso apasionado de los que a ella le gustan-…lindo- terminó de decir la castaña.

-Mmm… ¿quién es el dueño de tu corazón?- preguntó el rubio.

-Tú lo eres.- fue la respuesta.

- Así es, preciosa, y que no se te olvide. Siento la tardanza, pensaba que esto sería un plan perfecto… pero todavía podemos hacerlo casi perfecto, vamos.- y tras un amoroso abrazo se fueron caminando de la mano, mientras que detrás de ellos, y sin que ninguno lo notara, Patamon y Gatomon también iban tomados de las manos…

Natsuko Takaishi, la madre de TK, había dejado una nota pegada con un imán en el refrigerador, en la cual informaba a su hijo que tuvo que salir de apuro y tomar un avión a la isla de Kyushu, para cubrir una noticia importante. También se disculpaba por no poder estar presente el día de la reunión, para ayudar a TK en lo que necesite. Por último, le dejaba un abrazo muy grande "a la mejor nuera del mundo", aunque cuando TK leía la nota, pensó que a Matt debía decirle lo mismo. Kari ayudó a guardar las bebidas en el refrigerador y la comida en los estantes, y al aprovechar que Natsuko no estaba en casa, decidió llamar a sus padres para avisar que se quedaría con TK a pasar la noche "para que no se sintiera sólo". A Susumu Kamiya, el padre de Tai y Kari, no le hizo mucha gracia, pero terminó aceptando que su hija ya no es una bebita, y accedió a la petición, con la condición de que volviera temprano en la mañana.

Eran ya las 21:30 cuando TK y Kari por fin terminaron el aseo en apartamento Takaishi. Se sentaron en el sofá y TK pasó su brazo por atrás del cuello de su novia en un cálido abrazo, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar dónde estaban Patamon y Gatomon, el brusco ruido de la puerta hizo que se pusieran de pie de inmediato, para encontrar a Matt y Davis entrando al apartamento, seguidos de Gabumon y Veemon.

-Por Dios, Matt, me asustaste, pensé que se trataba de algún ladrón, ¿qué diablos haces aquí…y con Davis?- preguntó el menor de los rubios.

-¿Interrumpo algo? jajaja- dijo Matt-. Mamá pasó por el Centro de Investigación Espacial antes de ir al aeropuerto, sólo para decirme que cuando me fuera pase por aquí, para ver cómo estabas, y si te faltaba algo, y como Davis estaba allá conmigo, vinimos los dos, pero puedo ver que estás muy bien, incluso bien acompañado, ¿cómo estás, Kari?

-Yoooo, muy bien, Matt, gracias- dijo la castaña, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir su cuñado. Davis, al ver la escena, comenzó a reír, seguido de los dos digimon.

-Ya vamos, Matt, no interrumpamos más- dijo Davis-. Es evidente que no necesitan nada, por lo menos de nosotros, jaja.

Las risas de los elegidos de la amistad pusieron muy incómodos a TK y Kari, hasta que Veemon se atrevió a preguntar -Oigan, ¿dónde están Patamon y Gatomon?

Las risas acallaron al ver que en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala, y TK les comentó que seguramente Patamon debía estar descansando después de andar toda la tarde convertido en Angemon, y que Gatomon debía estar haciéndole compañía. Davis y Matt ya se estaban retirando, cuando el moreno se dio vuelta y dijo seriamente –Cuidado con lo que haces, Takaishi, cuídala bien.

-No te preocupes, Davis, no permitiría que algo le suceda, adiós amigo, nos veremos mañana.

Davis asintió al saludo de su mejor amigo, y se retiraron, dejando a la pareja en la tranquilidad del silencio.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó Kari, mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá nuevamente.

-Claro, pero sólo una- respondió TK-. Mañana es un gran día y no quiero quedarme dormido…

.

¿Qué les pareció? No sé si quedo bien, pero hice lo mejor que pude jaja , espero que entiendan los nombré "jóvenes elegidos" en lugar de "niños elegidos" por la obvia razón de que ya no son ningunos niños ;). Tengo en mente hacer como en el animé y escribir adelantos del siguiente capítulo, ¿qué les parece? Lo voy a hacer ahora :P

PD: En el próximo episodio, nuestros chicos se reúnen para celebrar el primero de agosto, y recordar el décimo aniversario de la salvación del Digimundo, cuando sorpresivamente, y después de 10 años, Izzy recibe un mensaje de ayuda... El próximo episodio: "El reencuentro de los jóvenes elegidos", porfa dejen revews para saber si les gustó la historia. Byeeee


	2. El reencuentro de los jovenes elegidos

Helloooo ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los revews, me encantaron y les agradezco que les haya gustado la historia, me anima a seguir escribiendo n.n. Quería comentarles que en el capítulo anterior, cuando TK le pregunta a Kari quién es el dueño de su corazón, esa frase está basada en la canción "Focus" de TK, si no la conocen, recomiendo que la escuchen, es muy linda y en ella TK habla de lo que siente por Kari, es probablemente la prueba de que ellos finalmente se casaron n.n. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, y nos vemos al final, enjoy n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de los jóvenes elegidos

Davis se encontraba desayunando en su apartamento, su hermana Jun y Veemon lo acompañaban, sin duda hoy era el día que tanto él como sus amigos estaban esperando hace mucho. Terminó y fue a vestirse, pues los elegidos habían acordado verse en el parque de Odaiba a las 10 de la mañana, para aprovechar el día lo más que pudiesen. Debía pasar a buscar a Tai y Kari, aunque no se apuró demasiado porque Jun se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su motocicleta, un comportamiento muy extraño en ella, pensó Davis, pero no se iba a negar a que lo llevaran gratis. Al llegar al complejo donde vivían los Kamiya, el moreno se despidió de su hermana, y para su sorpresa, ella le respondió que lo acompañaría hasta la puerta, lo cual extrañaba aún más a Davis.

Tai ya se encontraba casi listo para salir, llevaba puesta una playera azul, y unas bermudas blancas, sólo faltaba aprontar su mochila y que Davis pasara por él. Kari, en cambio, había llegado a casa hace poco, luego de que consiguiera despertar a TK con ayuda de Patamon y Gatomon, y en estos momentos estaba terminando de arreglarse. Agumon y Gatomon también estaban ya listos, cuando el timbre sonó, y Tai fue a recibir a Davis, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡HOLAAA!- exclamó Jun-. Vaaaaya, sí que era cierto, ¡ESTÁS MUY GUAPO TAI, PUEDE QUE HASTA MÁS QUE MATT!

-Mmm… hola, Jun, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Tai, sin entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, Tai- se disculpó Davis-. Ella insistió en venir conmigo, no sabía qué se traía entre manos. Explícate Jun, ¿a qué has venido realmente?

-Lo que ocurre es que una amiga me contó que vio a Tai llegar ayer, y que no podía creer lo increíblemente bonito que se veía con su nueva apariencia, así que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Jun, estás looocaaa!- regañó Davis a su hermana.

-Así que más guapo que Matt, ¿eh?- interrumpió Tai sonriendo, pensando que al fin superaba a su mejor amigo. Davis, al ver las miradas cruzadas de Tai y Jun, decidió que mejor entraba a buscar a Kari, y Veemon, Agumon y Gatomon fueron atrás de él.

-Sí, es increíble que yo lo diga, pero sí, estás más lindo que Matt- dijo Jun, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y encontraba muy interesante mirar el suelo-. Además, como que ya me resigné con él, esta con esa pelirroja hace muchos años, y ahora viven juntos, es evidente que no voy a tener oportunidad ni aunque viviera mil años.

-Entiendo, entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí, casi ni nos conocemos- dijo Tai, desconcertado-. Aparte…

-¡¿QUIÉRESIRALCINECONMIGO?!- soltó Jun rápidamente.

-¿Que qué?- fue la respuesta.

-Perdón, perdón, que si quieres ir al cine conmigo. Dijiste que casi no nos conocemos, pero eso puede cambiar, si tú quieres…

-No veo por qué no…- dijo Tai, mientras miraba sus zapatos como si fuera un niño-. Sólo que sabrás que hoy es imposible, llevamos planeando este día hace meses, pero a partir de mañana estoy libre.

-¡SSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- gritó Jun lo más fuerte que pudo, y antes de que Tai pudiera despedirse, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y se fue corriendo para desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando Tai cruzó el umbral de regreso a su casa, se encontró con cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban y que pareciera que se fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tai, y se encerró en su habitación a preparar su mochila.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Yo puedo pasar por TK, no te preocupes- dijo Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de los rubios-. Sé que Natsuko ya se ha marchado y no me resultaría ningún problema pasar por él y dejarlo en el parque de camino a la estación.

Hiroaki había pasado por el apartamento de Matt y Sora a desayunar con su familia, de camino a su trabajo en la estación de televisión Fuji TV. Desde que su hijo se fue de casa para vivir con su prometida, Hiroaki se ha sentido un poco sólo, y visita a sus hijos muy seguido, cuando no está trabajando, claramente.

-¿Y qué harán el día de hoy? ¿Van a ir al Mundo Digital a celebrar?- preguntó Hiroaki.

-Es una magnífica idea, no se nos había ocurrido- dijo Sora-. Hace años que no vamos todos juntos al Digimundo.

-Eso es porque la puerta está cerrada, Sora- aclaró Matt-. Pero supongo que Izzy y Ken podrán hacer algo al respecto, creo que sí es una buena idea, se lo diremos a todos cuando nos veamos.

-Bien, todo estuvo delicioso, pero ya debo irme, quiero llegar con TK antes de que salga. Sora eres una gran cocinera- dijo Hiroaki.

-Muchas gracias, señor, que le vaya bien, tenga cuidado y vuelva cuando guste.

-Adiós, papá, te veo luego.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Uña destajadora!- se oyó el grito en el oscuro cielo-. Y este es tu fin ¡Fuego infernal!- y tras el ataque del temible digimon, Dragomon cayó finalmente derrotado.

-Por fin- siguió hablando el digimon triunfante -. No puedo creer que me llevara tanto tiempo esta batalla, pareciera que he estado aquí encerrado hace una eternidad. Ahora enviaré los datos digitales de Dragomon al Área Oscura, y con el poder de su tridente podré abrir la puerta. Mi regreso al Mundo Digital está muy cerca ¡Wahahahahahaha!- tras una aterradora sonrisa, siguió pensando-. Los elegidos no lo tendrán fácil esta vez. En la última ocasión me confié demasiado, pero con la ayuda de este tridente, podré despertar a mis camaradas, y la victoria estará asegurada, sumiremos el mundo en las tinieblas ¡Wahahahahahaha!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo TK mientras bajaba de la camioneta de su padre, con Patamon sobre su cabeza-. Gracias por traernos, papá, cuídate.

-Diviértanse, hijo, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a trabajar, cuídense.

Con TK incorporado al grupo, estaban por fin todos juntos otra vez, y luego de que el rubio menor saludara a todos (y se tomara de las manos con Kari), Matt y Sora comentaron lo que habían hablado en la mañana, y a todos les pareció una excelente idea ir al Mundo Digital, si podían abrir la puerta. Todos quedaron asombrados con la apariencia de Tai, a Mimi le pareció que era muy bonito, y Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admitir que se veía _casi_tan bien como él.

Irían al Digimundo después del ocaso, para cenar allí, así que los elegidos decidieron jugar un partido de soccer. Eran Tai, Davis y Ken contra Matt, TK y Sora. Kari y Mimi hacían la porra, Joe y Yolei preparaban la comida, y Cody trataba de enseñarle un poco de kendo a Izzy, pero se dio por vencido rápidamente y se sentó con el menor de los elegidos a jugar al ajedrez en su laptop. Todos los digimon disfrutaban el reencuentro jugando a los encantados, bueno, casi todos, porque Patamon y Gatomon estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Crees que ya deberíamos decirles a todos?- preguntó Patamon-. Hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo.

-Pienso que podríamos hacerlo, pero no estoy muy segura, no sé qué podrían pensar los otros- respondió Gatomon-. Es un poco cliché que Kari y TK decidan estar juntos, y un tiempo después a nosotros nos pase lo mismo.

-Pero es justamente así como sucedió. Creo que ya hablamos de esto, pero tú sabes que me gustas desde hace muchos años, desde que te vi derrotar a Myotismon, supe que eras alguien especial y que te quería conmigo. Después llegó Veemon, y es un buen amigo, pero sentí deseos de aniquilarlo cuando te dijo todo lo que él sentía por ti antes de que yo lo hiciera.

-Lo sé, Pata, y me sentí muy mal al decirle al pobre que lo de él y yo no podía ser, porque yo quería a alguien más. Afortunadamente lo olvidó muy rápido, y sí es un buen amigo. En cuanto a ti, siempre me gustaste, siempre fuimos el uno para el otro, y debo admitir que cuando derrotaste a Piedmon, un digimon de nivel Mega, no podía contener las ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarte, pero tuve que hacerlo. Más tarde, cuando casi derrotaste a Blackwargreymon, decidí que tenía que decirte lo que sentía, aunque no lo hice hasta después del episodio de Veemon. ¿Recuerdas cuando iba a enfrentar a Myotismon, y todos querían ayudarme, y yo les dije "lo siento, el único que puede venir conmigo es Patamon"? Jajaja, en ese momento ya sentía algo por ti.

-Te quiero, Gato, pero en fin- dijo Patamon- deberíamos decirles cuando estemos en el Digimundo, ahí van a estar muy emocionados y felices, y hasta Veemon se alegrará de lo nuestro.

-Muy buena idea, Pata, por eso te quiero. Ven, vamos a jugar con los otros.

El partido de soccer terminó cuando Joe llamó a todos a almorzar, finalizando con una aplastante derrota del equipo de Tai al de Matt, por lo que TK desafió a un juego de básquet para otro día, sabiendo que nadie podría vencerlo. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Mimi acaparó todo el atún con mayonesa, comida que no podía conseguir en Estados Unidos a menos que la hiciera ella misma. Yolei y Ken confirmaron su boda para fin de año y todos aplaudieron y festejaron, felicitando a la pareja. Kari quiso avergonzar a su hermano y sacó a flote la conversación que él había tenido con Jun en la mañana, lo que provocó que Matt se atragantara con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo.

-Así que te terminó agarrando a ti, amigo- dijo Matt, mientras Sora le golpeaba en la espalda para que se desatore.

-Vamos, Matt, no seas tan malo- dijo Tai-. Es una chica linda y buena, un poco nerviosa y _extrovertida_, pero buena. Tú no la querías porque ya te pasaban cosas con Sora, pero eso no quiere decir que haya algo malo en ella. Además, me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más joven, ¿no creen?

Davis estaba muy emocionado de que su nuevo cuñado fuese su ídolo del soccer, y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo a Tai para que saliera con su hermana. Siguiendo con las buenas noticias, Joe anunció que su esposa estaba embarazada y que tendrían un niño, lo que provocó las lágrimas de Mimi de la emoción, ya que por fin podría ser "tía". Todo iba estupendamente bien, y en el instante en el que Patamon y Gatomon iban a dar su gran noticia, fueron interrumpidos por un bip-bip en la laptop de Izzy.

-Les dije a todos que hoy no me molestaran, quién podrá ser- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su laptop de la mochila-. No puede ser…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Cody.

-Es un correo de Gennai…

-No nos precipitemos- dijo TK-. Puede ser un saludo por el primero de agosto, no tienen por qué ser malas noticias, ¿o sí?

-Te equivocas, TK, parece que vamos a tener que ir al Digimundo ahora mismo, vengan, vamos a mi apartamento- dijo Izzy muy seriamente, y sin mediar palabra, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron.

Una vez en el apartamento de soltero de Izzy, fueron a la habitación, más precisamente a la computadora. Increíblemente, la puerta estaba abierta una vez más.

-No puede ser bueno- dijo Davis-. Yolei ¿harías los honores?

-Encantada, hace años que no lo digo- respondió, y tras apuntar su D3 rojo hacia la pantalla, dijo las palabras ya conocidas por todos, con una pequeña modificación-. ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! ¡Jóvenes elegidos, vámonos!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Salieron por uno de los típicos televisores dispuestos en el Mundo Digital, y no podían creer lo que veían: los verdes prados, los hermosos árboles, el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes… nada de eso existía, en su lugar, hacía presencia un sombrío bosque de árboles muertos o con hojas secas y negras, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, casi completamente nublado, y TK reconoció a lo lejos lo poco que quedaba de los juguetes gigantes de la Ciudad del Inicio.

-Esto es la Isla File…- dijo-. ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? ¿Y dónde está a montaña Mugen?

-Creo que eso es lo que queda.-dijo Matt, señalando algo que aterró a los elegidos.

En el sitio donde debería estar la montaña Mugen, con los restos de la guarida de Devimon, se encontraba un abismo gigante, de una profundidad inmedible, y una energía oscura emanaba de allí, y parecía estar absorbiendo lo poco de vida que quedaba en la isla.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- exclamó Joe, que no cabía en su desesperación.

-La entrada al Área Oscura…- dijo de improvisto una voz detrás de ellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡Es el último, señor Lucemon! ¡Despierte!- y al apuntar al cielo con el tridente de Dragomon, el malvado Daemon trajo de regreso al Mundo Digital al último de sus camaradas.

Luego de haber despertado a Lucemon, el tridente se rompió, y sus datos fueron a parar al Área Oscura, aunque a Daemon ya no le servía el artefacto, pues ya había cumplido su cometido: crear una puerta desde el Mar Oscuro al Digimundo, y despertar de su letargo a los seis Grandes Reyes Demonio restantes, que con Daemon eran siete.

-Bien, Daemon, ya estamos todos, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo seriamente una digimon de tipo humano, que traía puesto un traje de cuero negro debajo de un kimono violeta, un peinado con muchos lazos, alas de murciélago, y cargaba un pequeño espejo mágico.

-Lilithmon, ¿cuál crees que puede ser el plan?- replicó Beelzemon, un malvado digimon que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una especie de casco color morado y un arma de fuego en su mano derecha, con una larga cola de metal, al igual que sus botas-. Daemon nos ha despertado por una simple razón, apoderarnos del Mundo Digital, la Tierra y el Mar Oscuro, donde estuvo encerrado muchos años.

-En efecto, Beelzemon- prosiguió Daemon-, y podría haberlo hecho yo sólo si no fuera por esos malditos elegidos y sus digimon acompañantes, si hubiese logrado apoderarme de las semillas de la oscuridad que poseían en su interior los niños de la Tierra, nadie hubiese podido detenerme, pero esos mocosos fueron muy listos, sabían que yo poseo la habilidad de abrir puertas entre el la Tierra y el Digimundo, así que me encerraron en un lugar del que no pudiera salir.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Lucemon, el líder de los Demonios. Era un digimon de tipo humano, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, musculoso y con seis pares de alas, una mitad blanca y la otra negra, al igual que su ropa.-. Aun estando dormidos podemos saber que sucede en el exterior del Área Oscura donde nos encontramos, y debo decir que tardaste demasiado en acabar con un simple digimon de nivel Perfeccionado. Daemon, eres un demonio de nivel Mega, tendría que haberte resultado más sencillo…

-Lo sé, señor, es que la sola atmosfera de ese lugar parecía que succionaba mi energía y fortalecía a ese desgraciado, y sumado ese tridente, en verdad resultó un rival formidable, aunque ahora está ardiendo en el Infierno.

-Lo importante es que te deshiciste de ese miserable y nos despertaste- dijo el gran Leviamon, un digimon que se asemejaba a un cocodrilo rojo enorme, con una mandíbula de metal y una cola tan grande como su cuerpo con dos enormes espinas dorsales de color celeste-. Y ahora que estamos todos, ¿tienes algo en mente para hacer en este momento?

-No sé si él lo tiene, pero yo sí, miren- dijo Lilithmon, y les mostró su espejo mágico al grupo, donde se podía ver a los elegidos llegando al Mundo Digital a través de un televisor.

Aparte de Daemon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon y Leviamon, el septeto lo completaban Barbamon, un digimon cuya apariencia es la de un anciano con una barba blanca muy larga y con vestidura de brujo negra y roja que maneja un cetro con una calavera en la punta que tiene una esfera roja en la boca; y el temible Belphemon, un digimon con la apariencia de un oso que puede tomar dos aspectos. Cuando está en su Modo Sueño, parece un pequeño osezno atado con cadenas en su cuerpo, posee dos pequeños cuernos, alas, y un despertador encadenado, el cual suena muy fuerte cuando despierta. Por otro lado, cuando despierta y adopta el Modo Furia, es una bestia enorme parecida a un oso demoníaco. Tiene seis alas, un cuerpo musculoso cuernos mucho más grandes y garras tremendamente afiladas. En este momento está adoptando su Modo Sueño, ya que acaba de ser despertado por Daemon hace minutos.

-Bien compañeros, es hora de que todos les demos la bienvenida al Digimundo a nuestros invitados ¡Wahahahahahaha!-rio diabólicamente Daemon, a lo que el resto de los demonios lo imitaron.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Gennai!- exclamaron los elegidos, cuando se voltearon al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué es el Área Oscura?- pregunto Kari, casi temblando de miedo en los brazos de TK.

-Vengan con nosotros, hay mucho de que hablar- dijo Gennai, y tras terminar la frase, de atrás de unos árboles salieron Leomon y Centarumon, quienes luego de saludar a los elegidos, los condujeron al interior de una misteriosa cueva.

-Vayan ustedes- dijo TK, muy preocupado-. Yo tengo que ir a la Ciudad del Inicio a ver si Elecmon está bien, vamos Patamon, y Kari no me sigas.- y sin dar el tiempo a que alguien pudiera objetar, Patamon digievolucionó en Pegasusmon y partió con TK sobre su lomo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Así termina este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dejarán que TK se vaya sólo? Mmm no lo creo, pero no sé, no lo pensé todavía jaja. Bien, la reunión de los elegidos fue cancelada por problemas en el Digimundo y el malvado Daemon despertó a los Grandes Reyes Demonio, eso sólo puede significar problemas, ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

PD: en el próximo capítulo: TK llega a la Ciudad del Inicio y no puede creer lo que encuentra ahí, y como si fuera poco, Daemon aparece delante de TK y Patamon para desafiarlos, el siguiente episodio: "MagnaAngemon vs Daemon. La historia de Gennai", no se lo pierdan y dejen sus revews n.n Byeeee


	3. MagnaAngemon vs Daemon La historia de G

Helloooo ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los revews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia En este episodio verán una pequeña referencia a Digimon 4, no va a ser muy difícil de notar jaja. Hay una escena algo triste en el capítulo de hoy, creo que debería cambiar la historia a "T", díganme que opinan porfa porque no tengo idea. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Capítulo 3: MagnaAngemon vs Daemon. La historia de Gennai

-Me alegra que hayan podido llegar a salvo y que no se hayan topado con ninguno de ellos- decía Gennai mientras conducía a los elegidos a través de una cueva bastante amplia, Leomon y Centarumon vigilaban la retaguardia y los jóvenes iban en medio con sus digimon.

-¿De quiénes hablas?- preguntó Tai, tomando el liderazgo de los elegidos.

-Todo a su tiempo, Tai- dijo Leomon- ya les contaremos la historia completa y podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran.

Llegaron a una especie de recámara dentro de la cueva, un lugar bastante amplio donde había una gran mesa redonda de piedra, al igual que los asientos, donde en uno de ellos se encontraba sentado el buen Andromon.

-¡Andromon!- dijo Izzy- me alegra mucho que estés bien.

-Igualmente, Izzy- fue la respuesta del digimon androide perfeccionado-. Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento, vamos.

Los elegidos ocuparon los asientos restantes, y al notar el incómodo silencio que empezaba a tomar el lugar, Matt fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿De quiénes estamos escapando y por qué no vamos y los destruimos?

-Esta vez no es nada fácil- dijo Gennai-. Nos enfrentamos al terror de verdad, a lo que ni siquiera MaloMyotismon habría podido hacer.

Las palabras de Gennai causaron un inmenso temor en los elegidos, en especial en los cinco más jóvenes (puesto que TK no estaba), que recordaron la batalla contra MaloMyotismon y la horrible sensación que sintieron en ese momento, que incluso luego de diez años después, todavía era la causa de las pesadillas de los elegidos por las noches.

-Si se sienten preparados, les contaremos todo lo que tienen que saber- prosiguió Centarumon, y luego de unos momentos, cuando los elegidos recuperaron la calma, Gennai comenzó a hablar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

TK se aproximaba cada vez más a la Ciudad del Inicio, y lo empezó a invadir esa sensación de oscuridad, la misma que lo embargó cuando entró a la base del Emperador de los Digimon, hace ya muchos años. No obstante, Pegasusmon siguió su marcha, y al aterrizar en tierra firme, TK bajo de su lomo y el digimon Pegaso regresó a ser Patamon. Caminaban lentamente inspeccionando el lugar, las cunas de los digimon bebés vacías, los juguetes rotos, ni una señal de vida. Lo interesante es que se encontraban relativamente cerca de la entrada al Área Oscura que había mencionado Gennai, y tanto digimon como compañero pensaban que el peligro podía salir de cualquier parte en cualquier momento.

-¿TK qué es eso?- dijo Patamon, que al levantar un poco el vuelo, había visto una pequeña silueta roja tumbada en el suelo- ¡Es Elecmon! ¡Corre TK!

Tras oír a su amigo, TK corrió en la dirección en la que iba Patamon y llegaron rápidamente al lado de Elecmon, que permanecía inconsciente en el árido suelo.

-¡Elecmon! ¡Elecmon, reacciona!- gritaba TK desesperado mientras movía levemente al digimon, que de a poco fue recuperando la conciencia.

-T...TK... que bueno que... que están a-aquí- dijo Elecmon mientras despertaba poco a poco.

-Elecmon, dinos por favor qué ha pasado- dijo Patamon- ¿dónde están los digimon bebés?

-No se preocupen, Swanmon, mi nueva compañera, los ha llevado a todos a un lugar seguro- dijo Elecmon- yo me quedé aquí luchando mientras les daba tiempo para huir, pero no pude hacer mucho para derrotarlo, afortunadamente lo entretuve el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera escapar con los bebés. Pero deben irse ahora mismo, él todavía debe andar por aquí ¡váyanse!

-¿Pero de quién hablas? ¿Quién te hizo esto a ti y a toda la isla? Por favor, dinos- suplicaba TK, cuando una fuerte corriente de viendo comenzó a rodearlos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde...- dijo Elecmon- está aquí...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Lo que les suplico es que por favor no interrumpan hasta que terminemos de hablar nosotros- comenzó Gennai con el relato-Los enemigos a quienes nos enfrentamos son nada más y nada menos que los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio.

La revelación provocó distintas emociones en los elegidos, como el miedo, la duda, la curiosidad y la preocupación, pero omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario, como lo habían prometido. Quien siguió hablando fue Leomon.

-Ignoramos cómo, pero de alguna forma Daemon, el digimon malvado que ustedes encerraron en el Mar Oscuro, logró escapar y despertó a sus camaradas, que habían sido puestos a dormir por las cuatro Bestias Sagradas. No se si lo saben, pero Daemon es uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, y tras huir del Mar Oscuro, apareció aquí para poner fin a la existencia del Digimundo, y suponemos que despertó al resto de los demonios para no dejar nada librado al azar, ya que la última vez se confió demasiado, y fue encerrado por ustedes ¿alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

-Si, ¿qué pueden decirnos acerca del origen de esos demonios? ¿Saben cómo llegaron al Digimundo o cuál es su propósito?- se animó a preguntar Sora.

-Justamente eso íbamos a contar ahora- respondió Gennai-. Según cuenta la leyenda más antigua del Digimundo, hubo una vez un Seraphimon, un digimon ángel de nivel Mega, que era el mejor guardián del Dios creador del Mundo Digital. Pero claro, si existe el Bien, para que el equilibrio sea perfecto, _tiene _que existir el Mal. Se dice que un día Lucemon, el digimon de la oscuridad, logró corromper el alma pura del Seraphimon, convenciéndolo de que ellos dos debían dominar el Digimundo. Organizaron un ejército de rebelión y la guerra se promulgó mucho mucho tiempo, y con los poderes de la Oscuridad, Seraphimon se transformó en quien hoy conocemos como Daemon. La guerra terminó con el triunfo del Bien y por orden directa del Dios de los digimon, las bestias sagradas pusieron a dormir a Lucemon y Daemon, junto con otros cinco seres que habían asesinado millones de digimon durante la guerra, estos eran Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Leviamon, Barbamon y el más salvaje de todos, Belphemon, y sus cuerpos fueron enviados al Área Oscura, de donde se suponía que nunca iban a poder escapar, o eso creíamos todos.

-Y si las bestias sagradas los durmieron, ¿cómo pudo Daemon en un principio aparecer en el mundo real?- preguntó Ken inteligentemente- ¿Y por qué querría tomar las semillas de la oscuridad de los niños de la Tierra?

-No lo sabemos- contestó Gennai- nuestra teoría es que el Área Oscura poco a poco fue desgastando los poderes que los mantenían dormidos, y Daemon fue el primero en despertar. También suponemos que al despertar, los poderes de Daemon habían decaído drásticamente, por lo que necesitaba de esas semillas para recuperarlos, y por eso pudieron encerrarlo en el Mar Oscuro, de otra forma, si hubiera podido hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas, les aseguro que ninguno de nosotros estaría hablando de esto ahora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Daemon! No puede ser- gritó TK, al disiparse la corriente de aire y ver al malvado digimon en el cielo, que los miraba fijamente- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste del Mar Oscuro? te habíamos encerrado en ese lugar.

Daemon descendió lentamente hasta poner sus pies sobre el suelo, a una distancia relativamente lejana de TK, Elecmon y Patamon.

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que me recuerdas, elegido- fueron las palabras de Daemon-. Bien, si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Luego de una muy larga e intensa batalla con Dragomon, el soberano de ese lugar, puse fin a su vida y con ayuda de su tridente, abrí la puerta hacia el Digimundo.

Al oír las palabras de Daemon, TK recordó los constantes llamados que Kari recibía provenientes del Mar Oscuro, y llegó a la conclusión de que el tal Dragomon debía ser el causante de todo ese asunto.

-Ahora- continuó hablando Daemon-, he venido al Digimundo para destruirlo por completo, pero no cometeré el mismo error del pasado, esta vez no estoy sólo, mis camaradas han sido despertados de su letargo y juntos acabaremos con este mundo, con el mundo real y con cualquiera que ose interferir con nuestro cometido ¡Wahahahahahaha!

La diabólica risa de Daemon petrificó a TK y Patamon, quienes sólo pudieron ver perplejos cómo Elecmon se ponía de pie y corría en dirección al Gran Rey Demonio.

-¡TK! ¡Patamon! ¡Corran, amigos, corran, voy a tratar de detenerlo un momento!

-¡NO, ELECMON ESPERA!- gritó TK, pero en vano.

Daemon no se movió de su posición, y al ver al pequeño digimon rojo corriendo en su dirección, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Con que ahí te habías metido, maldita criatura, voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas- dijo Daemon, antes de lanzar su ataque-. ¡Fuego Infernal!

El ataque del temible demonio impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Elecmon, quien salió despedido por los aires para caer a tierra al lado de TK y Patamon. Daemon sonreía mientras veía cómo la vida del pequeño digimon rojo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡ELECMON!- gritó Patamon mientras volaba al lado de su amigo y le levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirarlo- ¡Elecmon, háblame, por favor, te vas a poner bien!- luego su vista cambió de dirección, para posar sus ojos en el digimon que tenía en frente, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daemon, dijo-. TK, por favor ven aquí y cuida a Elecmon, es hora de trabajar.

Patamon habló con un tono de voz que TK nunca había escuchado, no era la dulce y melodiosa voz que siempre tenía su amigo, esta vez era fría, seria, lo que a TK sorprendió mucho e hizo caso inmediatamente. Se posicionó al lado del moribundo Elecmon, lo agarró entre sus brazos y levantó la vista a su amigo, y dijo- Patamon, acábalo.

La luz de la digievolución rodeó al pequeño digimon murciélago y al desvanecerse, Angemon hacía presencia en el campo de batalla. Daemon observaba la escena sin moverse de su lugar, quería ver de qué eran capaces sus enemigos.

-TK...- dijo Angemon-, no es suficiente, en esta forma nunca lo derrotaré, ¿crees que el poder que Qinglongmon nos dio hace tiempo, cuando ya no teníamos el emblema, aun esté con nosotros?

-Solo hay un modo de saberlo- dijo TK, y apuntó su D3 verde en dirección del ángel digimon- ¡Angemon, digievoluciona!

-Angemon ultradigievolves a... MagnaAngemon- dijo el compañero de TK, y el gran digimon ángel de ocho alas apareció en el campo de batalla-. Prepárate, demonio, pagarás por tus pecados en este preciso momento- dijo MagnaAngemon, y apuntó su espada hacia el malvado digimon- ¡Ataque de Excalibur!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿Conocen algún método para derrotarlos?- preguntó Izzy- ¿Cómo detener que sigan destruyendo este mundo?

-Hay una profecía- esta vez habló Andromon-. Encontramos una muy rara profecía que decía lo siguiente: "Cuando el mal regrese a esta tierra, la Oscuridad lo invadirá todo y la Esperanza se habrá perdido. Solo en ese momento, ocho guerreros aparecerán para dar batalla, y cuando todo esté casi perdido, los guerreros utilizarán sus cualidades interiores para poner fin a la batalla."

-Estuve pensando mucho- dijo Gennai- y se me ocurrió que Leomon, Centarumon y Andromon tal vez podían ayudarme a descifrar la profecía, así que fui por ellos y llegamos a la conclusión de que esos ocho guerreros tienen que ser los primeros elegidos, es decir, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe, por eso los llamé para que vengan. Y hace unos días Qinglongmon apareció ante nosotros y nos contó un hecho que encajaba perfectamente con la profecía. Dijo que hace muchos años los emblemas, que habían sido utilizados para romper el sello que los Dark Masters pusieron para aprisionar a las Bestias Legendarias, desaparecieron y por eso ustedes ya no podían digievolucionar al nivel perfeccionado. Bien, eso lo sabíamos, lo que no sabíamos, era que los emblemas no desaparecieron directamente, si no que al ser usados de esa forma, perdieron gran parte de su poder y se convirtieron en los Digieggs que ahora tienen los nuevos elegidos.

Los elegidos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, en especial Kari, su emblema y el de TK siempre habían estado con ellos, en la forma de sus Digieggs, y volvió a prestar atención cuando Yolei comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡Entonces quiere decir que Ken, Davis, Cody y yo no podremos ayudar en la batalla!?- reflexionó la chica de lentes mientras los otros tres se daban cuenta de lo que decía.

-Lamentablemente no- se disculpó Gennai-. La profecía habla solo de ocho guerreros, y la verdad es que no quiero ponerlos en peligro alguno, los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio son todos digimon de nivel Mega y no serán ningún reto sencillo. Los antiguos elegidos deben haberles contado esto, pero los Dark Masters eran solo cuatro y no se imaginan la cantidad de destrucción que hicieron y a cuántos digimon asesinaron. Ahora lidiamos con siete enemigos, los peores siete que nos podíamos imaginar. Imaginen a MaloMyotismon multiplicado por siete...

Las últimas palabras de Gennai hicieron entrar en razón a Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, esta era una lucha realmente peligrosa. Davis estaba convencido de que Imperialdramon podría tomar parte en la batalla por ser también de nivel Mega, pero Gennai le hizo reflexionar que no sólo importa el poder de un digimon, sino también el compañero al que debe proteger, y a diferencia del resto, Imperialdramon tendría que proteger tanto a Davis como a Ken, lo que le supondría un trabajo extra, suficiente como para que un simple descuido sea fatal. Acto seguido Leomon dijo que aún podían ayudar, pero no en el campo de batalla.

-Primero, necesitamos que nos entreguen los Digieggs, para devolver el poder a los emblemas.

Los nuevos elegidos asintieron y entregaron las D-terminal a Gennai, quien las dejó sobre la mesa, y sacó una extraña esfera azul de cristal que guardaba dentro de su abrigo.

-Jóvenes, esta esfera contiene el poder de las Bestias Sagradas, ahora la utilizaré para devolverles el poder a los emblemas.

Dicho esto, Gennai estrelló rápidamente la esfera contra el suelo, y de adentro de ella salió una especie de humo azul, que se dividió en seis partes. Cinco de ellas se introdujeron en las D-terminals y la parte restante se dirigió al exterior de la cueva.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó Mimi.

-Va hacia TK- contestó Matt, para sorpresa de todos-. Espero que se encuentre bien...

Al entrar el humo en los D-terminals, una luz invadió el lugar, y los 7 Digieggs salieron al exterior, y ante la vista de todos, comenzaron a transformarse y tomaron la forma de los emblemas, que se elevaron en el aire y desaparecieron repentinamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- dijo Tai- ¿¡Dónde están los emblemas!?

- El gran Qinglongmon dijo que esto pasaría- dijo Centarumon- les diré: los emblemas han vuelto al lugar donde los encontraron en un principio, y mucho más poderosos que antes. Deben ir a buscarlos y podrán también digievolucionar al nivel Mega.

Los elegidos no podían creerlo. Tai y Matt, así como Agumon y Gabumon, estaban contentos de que volverían a ver a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon, pero para los cinco restantes, la Mega digievolución era algo totalmente nuevo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Daemon esquivó el ataque de MagnaAngemon y contraatacó con su Uña destajadora, de la cual el ángel digimon se protegió con su escudo sagrado.

-¡Desterrador de almas!- gritó MagnaAngemon y extendió su brazo, y al abrir la palma de su mano por completo, un rayo blanco de energía salió disparado en dirección a Daemon, que lo impactó de lleno y lo envió a tierra.

Daemon se levantó del empolvado suelo y lanzó su ataque "Fulgor del caos", que consistía en un rayo de energía similar al de MagnaAngemon que el ángel pudo esquivar a tiempo, aunque lo distrajo de su enemigo y tras el grito de "¡Doble polvo!", Daemon sujetó a MagnaAngemon con sus manos y comenzó a estrujarlo.

-Eres muy bueno, para ser sólo un digimon perfeccionado- dijo Daemon mientras intentaba romper los huesos de su oponente- ahora tu fin ha llegado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- respondió MagnaAngemon- ¡Curación Celestial!- gritó, sabiendo que no haría ningún efecto en su enemigo, pero el resplandor del movimiento fue suficiente como para cegar temporalmente a Daemon, lo que le permitió al ángel digimon zafar su brazo derecho y golpear al demonio con su espada en el rostro.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- gritó Daemon, mientras soltaba a MagnaAngemon para cubrir su herida, y luego de que el efecto del resplandor en sus ojos desapareció y recobró su visión, dijo -Bien, eres mucho más bueno de lo que pensaba, pero si quieres pelear de verdad, de acuerdo, solo déjame ponerme más cómodo.

Lo siguiente que vio TK desde su posición, mientras protegía al débil Elecmon, fue que Daemon estalló en llamas, quemando por completo la túnica roja y negra que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto. Dos pequeños ojos completamente azules, su piel morada, una enorme sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos en un rostro con cuernos que se veía aterradoramente diabólico. Su cabello negro como la noche estaba muy desprolijo y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su torso y piernas estaban cubiertos por una especie de pelaje marrón casi rojo, y en su hombro izquierdo había un pentagrama dorado. Las afiladísimas garras de sus manos tenían la impresión de cortar todo lo que encontrasen en su camino, al igual que las de sus pies desnudos. En su tobillo izquierdo llevaba una especie de brazalete negro con pequeñas esferas rojas, y su pecho presentaba unos trazos en naranja. Dos las negras del tamaño de su cuerpo salían de su espalda, con un aspecto demoníaco. Por último, llevaba un cinturón que en el centro tenía un círculo blanco con unas inscripciones indescifrables.

-Bien- dijo Daemon-, ahora estoy listo, que comience la batalla ¡Fuego Infernal!

El ataque dio directamente en MagnaAngemon, quien salió despedido varios metros y se estrelló contra uno de los juguetes gigantes de la Ciudad del Inicio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el malvado demonio lanzó de nuevo su ataque "Fulgor del caos" que impactó contra el ángel perfeccionado y terminó cayendo al suelo.

-¡MagnaAngemon!- gritó TK desde su posición, sin poder moverse porque tenía que proteger a Elecmon, como le había prometido a su compañero.

Daemon comenzó a jugar con su oponente antes de eliminarlo, lo sujetó del cuello y empezó a golpearlo con su otro puño en el estómago, luego lo lanzó muy lejos y repitió sus movimientos. TK estaba atónito, no podía creer que MagnaAngemon, que fue capaz de derrotar al líder de los Dark Masters, estaba perdiendo tan fácilmente contra Daemon. Antes parecía que tenía la batalla controlada, pero el demonio supo sacar ventaja, y ahora tanto él mismo como su digimon serían aniquilados.

Daemon utilizó su "Uña destajadora" en el ángel digimon, quien cayó herido en el suelo, regresando a ser Patamon. Al ver a su mejor amigo siendo maltratado por una bestia aterradoramente poderosa, una lágrima de esperanza perdida cayó del rostro de TK, al mismo tiempo que una especie de humo azul llegó de quien sabe dónde, y se metió en la D-terminal de TK. Un destello dorado rodeó al objeto, y el Digiegg de la Esperanza salió al exterior, transformándose en el emblema de la Esperanza ante la vista de todos.

A diferencia del resto de los emblemas, el de la Esperanza volvió a entrar en la D-terminal de TK, y permaneció brillando intensamente. TK sacó su D3 de su bolsillo y notó que también estaba brillando, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- gritó Daemon desesperado, y lanzó su "Fuego infernal" en dirección a TK.

Una polvareda inundó el campo de batalla, y desde su posición, Patamon permanecía inmóvil del dolor, y estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos. Cuando TK abrió los ojos, y el polvo de tierra se disipó, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue a Elecmon tumbado delante de él, que comenzaba a desintegrarse en datos digitales.

-No... Elecmon...- dijo TK mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...?

-T...TK- dijo Elecmon con sus últimos alientos- Nunca olvidaré esa batalla que tuve contra Patamon cuando eras un niño. Por favor, cuídate, y salva al Digimundo...

Tras las últimas palabras de Elecmon, el pequeño digimon rojo terminó de desintegrarse, y su silueta desapareció del Digimundo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Así termina este capítulo. Triste ¿no creen?, porfa dejen sus revews para saber si les gustó tanto el leerlo como a mí el escribirlo. Este capítulo me salió mucho más largo de lo que venía escribiendo jaja iba a poner toda la pelea, pero decidí cortarla aquí y dejarlos con la intriga jaja. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo al describir la pelea, no se si quedo bien jaja La maldad de Daemon no tiene límites ¿eh? Por si no lo notaron, la referencia a Digimon 4 fue cuando Elecmon hablaba de su compañera Swanmon, quien es la encargada de los digimon bebés en Digimon 4 n.n

PD: en el próximo capítulo: el final de la batalla contra Daemon, los siete elegidos parten en busca de sus emblemas, y los cuatro restantes van a la Ciudad del Inicio a buscar a TK, pero no lo encuentran. El próximo capítulo "La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas.¿Dónde está TK?"", no se lo pierdan y dejen sus revews n.n Byeeee


	4. La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas ¿Dónd

Helloooo ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los revews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia Siento la tardanza, sé que dije que iba a subir este capi hace unos días, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado con la universidad, pero en fin, aquí está. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

Capítulo 4: La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas. ¿Dónde está TK?

- Antes de que se vayan a enfrentar a esos demonios, hay un detalle muy importante que tienen que saber...- dijo Gennai- y es que cualquier digimon que sea destruido por un Gran Rey Demonio no podrá volver a nacer, sus datos irán a parar directamente al interior del Área Oscura, y nunca volverá en forma de un Digihuevo, así que les ruego que sean muy cuidadosos y no cometan ninguna locura.

Los elegidos tomaron muy enserio las palabras de Gennai, y sin perder más tiempo, se dispusieron a salir a buscar sus emblemas, aunque su salida se vio interrumpida cuando Kari cayó al suelo, casi desvanecida.

-TK...- dijo Kari, ante de desmayarse por completo.

-¡Kari!- gritó Tai, y fue deprisa al lado de su hermana- ¡Kari, reacciona! ¡Kari! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Es TK- dijo Gatomon-. Antes de desmayarse, Kari me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por TK, pero que respetaba su decisión de no ir por él, y esperaba que regresara pronto. Evidentemente, después de las palabras del Sr. Gennai, Kari pensó lo peor. Y yo también, la verdad me preocupa muchísimo qué pudo pasarle a Patamon, por favor, vayan a ver, yo me quedaré aquí con ella.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Yolei-. Ustedes deben ir a buscar los emblemas, nosotros nos encargaremos de TK, vamos a ver que se encuentra muy bien, lo pondremos al día con las novedades y lo traeremos aquí, ahora por favor, ya váyanse, mientras más tiempo perdamos, menos tiempo tiene el Digimundo de sobrevivir.

La madurez que mostraba Yolei sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes se alegraron momentáneamente del favorable cambio en la chica de lentes. Luego, tras una rápida despedida y un deseo de buena suerte, los cuatro elegidos salieron de la cueva.

* * *

Tras la muerte de Elecmon, el emblema de la Esperanza dejó de brillar, y el D3 de TK hizo lo mismo, claro símbolo de que tanto el elegido como su digimon habían perdido toda esperanza de ganar la batalla. Daemon esbozó una leve sonrisa, sabía que había ganado.

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora- dijo Daemon, mientras una llamarada cubría su cuerpo, que tras consumirse mostraba al demonio vistiendo su clásica túnica roja y negra-. Supongo que después de esto se dan cuenta de que es inútil pelear con nosotros. No hay posibilidad de que ganen. Los dejaré vivir por ahora, la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso. Volveré cuando sean más fuertes, hasta entonces, los estaré vigilando.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, una cortina de humo negro envolvió a Daemon, y al disiparse, el demonio había desaparecido.

TK y Patamon no podían creerlo, Daemon les había perdonado la vida, aunque Patamon deseó que hubiera hecho lo mismo con Elecmon. Se puso de pie como pudo, y voló al lado de su amigo, que seguía en estado de shock debido a los eventos recientes.

-Vamos, TK, hay que irnos- dijo Patamon-. Si averiguamos cómo utilizar el nuevo emblema de la Esperanza, podremos derrotar a Daemon y vengar la muerte de nuestro amigo.

-Tienes razón, Patamon- respondió TK, tras recuperarse después de unos segundos.

Junto con Patamon, hicieron un montículo de tierra y le pusieron una cruz de madera, en un simple homenaje a su amigo caído.

-Ahora si, vámonos Patamon, debes estar muy cansado, ven, caminemos.

TK y Patamon comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque de regreso al lugar donde se habían separado de sus amigos, con la esperanza de que aquella cueva donde ellos habían ido no estuviese muy lejos de ahí. Era un camino bastante largo para ir a pie, considerando que cuando fueron a la Ciudad del Inicio, Pegasusmon se encargó del viaje; ahora Patamon estaba muy agotado como para digievolucionar, y sus heridas le impedían volar con facilidad (sin mencionar el hecho de que el Digiegg de la Esperanza había desaparecido, y con él, Pegasusmon). Y aunque las heridas de TK eran leves en comparación, también le dolían y lo mejor era no apresurarse demasiado. Se detuvieron en la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que cruzaba su camino, y decidieron parar su viaje para beber algo de agua y limpiar sus heridas, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se quedaron dormidos. Dos misteriosas siluetas oscuras que se aproximaban hacia ellos fue lo último que TK alcanzó a ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio.

* * *

-¿Seguros que es por aquí?- dijo Cody, que iba sobre Aquilamon, junto con Yolei y Armadillomon. Davis era transportado por Ex-Veemon, y Ken se había sujetado a la espalda de Stingmon. Iban en la dirección en la que Leomon les dijo que se hallaba la Ciudad del Inicio, aunque Ken ya conocía el lugar.

-Sí, es por aquí- dijo Ken-. Cuando Wormmon renació, ahí es donde lo fui a buscar, ya debemos estar muy cerca. Yolei, cielo, fíjate en tu D-terminal si puedes ver dónde está TK, yo estoy en una posición algo incómoda.

-En seguida - respondió Yolei.

Sacó su D-terminal, y pulsó los botones correspondientes, pero no había rastro de TK en el radar. Intentó dejarle un mensaje, pero también fue inútil.

-No tiene caso- dijo Yolei-. No contesta, tampoco puedo verlo en el radar, y supongo que nuestros teléfonos celulares no funcionan en el Digimundo. Chicos, estoy preocupada, démonos prisa.

Entonces, los tres digimon voladores incrementaron la velocidad de su vuelo, y en poco tiempo pudieron divisar las ruinas de la Ciudad del Inicio.

* * *

-¿Qué...qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kari, mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

-¡Kari!- dijo Gatomon al ver despertar a su compañera, lo que hizo que los otros seis elegidos voltearan a ver qué sucedía-. Por fin despertaste, Kari. Todavía estamos en la cueva con Gennai, estábamos esperando que despertaras para ir a buscar los emblemas.

-¿Y TK? ¿Dónde está TK?- preguntó Kari mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y buscaba con la vista entre todos los presentes.

-No te preocupes- dijo Mimi-, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody fueron a la Ciudad el Inicio a buscarlo y a contarle todo lo que sabemos, seguramente lo traerán aquí muy pronto.

Kari, aún preocupada por el bienestar de su pareja, quiso creer que nada le pasaría y que Davis lo encontraría y lo traería de regreso.

-Bien, ahora ya podemos irnos- dijo Matt- los nuevos emblemas esperan por nosotros.

-Un momento- dijo Andromon rápidamente, lo que llamó la atención de los elegidos-. Hay una última cosa. Antes de irse, necesitan que actualicemos sus Digivices, para que puedan utilizar el nuevo poder de los emblemas.

-¿Actualizar?- dijo Izzy- ¿A qué te refieres, Andromon?

-Para poder utilizar el nuevo poder de los emblemas, necesitan que transforme sus Digivices en D3- dijo Gennai, a lo que todos se quedaron atónitos-. Ahora, todos pongan sus Digivices sobre la mesa, por favor, excepto Kari, claro, tú ya tienes un D3.

Los elegidos obedecieron e hicieron lo que Gennai les pidió. Acto seguido, juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando, cerró sus ojos, y después de unos segundos los abrió de par en par y extendió sus brazos, con las palmas de sus manos abiertas y apuntando a los Digivices. Un destello salió de las manos de Gennai y cubrió por completo a los aparatos, que al desvanecerse mostraba los relucientes D3 donde antes estaban los Digivices.

Los elegidos no podían creerlo, eran muchas sorpresas y revelaciones para un solo día, y luego del sorprendente momento, tomaron sus nuevos D3. Tai tenía uno de color naranja, Matt uno azul, más oscuro que el de Davis; el de Sora era de un rosa oscuro, casi fucsia, Mimi tenía uno verde, más claro que el de TK; y los de Izzy y Joe eran púrpura y gris, respectivamente.

Con los D3 en manos de sus respectivos dueños, Leomon, Centarumon, Andromon y Gennai finalmente se despidieron de los elegidos y relevaron el resto del trabajo en sus manos, ya que la batalla contra los demonios estaba por comenzar y eran concientes de que no serían de mucha ayuda en el campo de batalla.

-Supongo que ustedes se quedarán a salvo aquí en la cueva- dijo Tai.

-En realidad no- dijo Leomon-. Somos los digimon que organizaron la resistencia al control del Digimundo por parte de los Grandes Reyes Demonio, y con la ayuda del Sr. Gennai es nuestro deber descifrar la profecía que se halla oculta en las ruinas de una aldea que fue recientemente destruida. Tenemos que ir hacia allá de inmediato y ver qué podemos hacer al respecto.

-Eso es todo, elegidos- dijo Gennai-. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su búsqueda y pueden quedarse en esta cueva el tiempo que consideren necesario. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos, así que hasta entonces, cuídense.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Mimi, con cara de preocupación-. No estén a la vista mucho tiempo.

Y como de costumbre, Gennai salió a toda prisa de la cueva, seguido de sus compañeros, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Muy bien, es nuestro turno- dijo Matt-. Ahora sí es hora de irse.

-Espera un momento, cariño- dijo Sora.

-Uff, ¿Y ahora qué sucede?- replicó Matt, que había sido interrumpido por segunda vez.

-Tenemos dos problemas- continuó Sora, ante la curiosidad del resto de los presentes-. No sabemos nada acerca de dónde están mi emblema y el de Kari. Cuando hallamos el mío, estaba en manos de Datamon, y el de Kari lo encontró Myotismon y lo tenía en su poder para atrapar al octavo elegido.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de la futura señorita Ishida, puesto que tenía toda la razón. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Kari fue la primera en hablar.

-Me quedaré aquí- dijo-. Esperaré a que TK regrese y me iré con él a buscar mi emblema.

-No, ni lo sueñes, Kari- respondió Tai-. Gennai ya se ha marchado, si nosotros nos vamos, tú y Gatomon se quedarán solas en este lugar y todos sabemos que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esos demonios encuentren esta cueva. Lo mejor es que todos nos mantengamos en movimiento.

-Conozco las posibles consecuencias, Tai- dijo Kari-. Pero tienes que entender que tengo 21 años y ya no soy tu hermanita indefensa, creo ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin mi TK, algo me dice que él está viniendo para este lugar.

Tai vio la seguridad y la adultez en la mirada de su hermana, sin que él pudiese notarlo, tal vez por estar muy ocupado en sus estudios o por lo que fuese, Kari se había convertido en toda una mujer, y aunque a él le gustaba sobreprotegerla, pensó que ya era hora de dejarla equivocarse, de que viva su propia vida al lado de la persona que ama.

-Kari…- dijo- ¿Sabes que ahora estamos en la Isla File, y que los emblemas se encuentran en el Continente Server, que queda muuuy lejos, verdad?

-Si, lo se- respondió la castaña-. Por favor, tai, déjame hacer esto.

-Tai- esta vez fue Joe quien habló-, he estado viendo con Izzy el mapa del continente Server, podemos llegar rápidamente si tomamos una ruta específica, y esa ruta nos deja muy cerca del antiguo Coliseo de Etemon, donde encontramos mi emblema. Deja que Kari se quede aquí, prometo que cuando tenga mi emblema volveré aquí con ella.

-Mmm…- dijo Tai-. Bien, no nos atrasemos más, esto es lo que haremos: Matt, Izzy y Sora irán al refugio de Piximon, cerca de ese lugar estaban los emblemas del Conocimiento y la Amistad. Una vez que los tengan, busquen pistas y datos acerca de dónde puede estar el emblema de Sora. Joe, Mimi y yo iremos por la ruta que Joe comentó, iremos al Coliseo de Etemon, luego al gran cactus del desierto y por último a la antigua aldea de los Koromon. Por último, Kari… se quedará aquí a esperar a que Davis y los demás traigan a TK, luego de encontrar el emblema de la Esperanza, también busquen indicios de dónde puede estar el emblema de la Luz. Nos encontraremos todos en el castillo de Gennai, suponiendo que aún siga en pie, en todo caso, tenemos nuestras D-terminals. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Solo una- dijo Mimi- ¿Qué sucede si nos topamos con los Grandes Reyes Demonio?

-Por el momento solo podemos intentar escondernos, la batalla sería muy peligrosa. Recuerden lo que dijo el Sr. Gennai, si alguno de nuestros digimon muere, no podrá volver. Entonces, vamos, hay que irnos. Kari, hermana, por favor cuídate, y no se queden aquí más de los necesario.

-No te preocupes, Tai, vamos a estar bien. Les diré a Davis y los demás que regresen al Mundo Real hasta que Gennai los llame.

-Muy bien, andando- dijo Matt, y esta vez sí salieron definitivamente de la cueva.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Davis, más por el asombro que por otra cosa, ya que en realidad sabía de qué se trataba.

-Parece ser una lápida improvisada- respondió Cody-. Es un montículo de tierra con una cruz de pequeños troncos, pero no puede ser que…

-¡CODY!- gritó Yolei-. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Eso es imposible.

-Ya regresé- dijo Ken-. No hay nadie más adelante, y esto tiene todo el aspecto de haber sido un campo de batalla, ¿Creen que TK se las haya tenido que ver con alguno de esos demonios?

-Es bastante posible, TK tiene cierta tendencia a llamar la atención de los enemigos jaja- dijo Davis.

-Por favor, idiota, no es momento de hacer bromas- dijo Yolei- tenemos que encontrar al _novio de Kari_.

Yolei dijo estas últimas palabras para hacer enojar a Davis, y lo consiguió, recibiendo a cambio un feo insulto por parte del moreno; a todo esto, Ken solo reía de la situación, mientras que Cody seguía investigando.

-Bien, supongo que ya se han marchado- dijo Cody-. A lo mejor fue de regreso a donde estábamos, o fue a ver a algún digimon conocido.

-Temo que por lo menos nosotros cuatro no conocemos a ningún otro digimon aquí en la Isla File- dijo Ken-. Es más, prácticamente no hemos venido nunca a la isla, solo unas cuantas veces.

-¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?- preguntó Davis.

-Creo que lo mejor es volver a la cueva- dijo Ken-. Pero observando muy bien desde el cielo. Si TK y Patamon se enfrentaron a los demonios, deben estar muy cansados y no creo que puedan volar, tienen que estar avanzando a pie.

-Cielo, eres muy inteligente, por eso te amo- dijo Yolei-. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo aquí.

* * *

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Kari.

-Absolutamente- respondió Gatomon-. Patamon y TK se han tardado mucho y me impacienta no saber qué fue de ellos, espero que se encuentren bien.

-_Ellos están bien, ¿pero qué será de ustedes?_

_-_¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Gatomon, tú dijiste eso?

-Claro que no, Kari, vino del exterior.

Kari y Gatomon salieron de la cueva, para encontrarse con una mujer, alta y bien proporcionada, bella, con ojos celestes y cabello negro atado con una especie de pinza dorada. Llevaba un kimono violeta con detalles en dorado, y sus piernas vestían ropa color negra. El detalle más importante que Gatomon pudo notar eran seis alas negras de demonio que salían de su espalda, y que le daban un aspecto nada amigable.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kari.

-Soy Lilithmon, la diosa de la Oscuridad.

* * *

Bien, así termina este episodio, no hubo mucha acción (nada, en realidad ), de nuevo les pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde y prometo hacer lo que pueda para subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los elegidos buscan sus emblemas, los otros cuatro regresan a la cueva e intentan ayudar a Angewomon en su batalla contra Lilithmon, y TK descubre la identidad de las misteriosas siluetas. El próximo episodio "Una ayuda extra. Angewomon vs. Lilithmon", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, byeee.


	5. Una ayuda extra Angewomon vs Lilithmon

Helloooo ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los revews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia Les tengo una mala noticia, hoy empiezo las clases en la universidad TWT En realidad a mí me gusta jaja, pero voy a tener menos tiempo para actualizar el fic, voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Capítulo 5: Una ayuda extra. Angewomon vs. Lilithmon

Los elegidos que habían ido en busca de sus emblemas ya se habían separado hace algunas horas. Cuando salieron de la cueva, se dirigieron hacia la costa para poder volar hacia el continente Server, aunque ni siquiera hizo falta digievolucionar, ya que para sorpresa de los elegidos, Whamon los estaba esperando cerca de la orilla. Luego del emotivo reencuentro (ya que no veían al digimon ballena desde aquel encuentro con los Dark Masters hace ya muchos años), Whamon les dijo que se encontraba ahí por encargo de Gennai, y se imaginaba que todos pasarían por ese lugar. Así que los elegidos aceptaron que los lleve sobre su lomo y tomaron el rumbo que Izzy y Joe habían visto hace un tiempo. Llegaron a la costa rápidamente y Tai, Mimi y Joe descendieron y emprendieron su caminata, mientras que Matt, Sora e Izzy siguieron sobre Whamon y se fueron hacia otro lugar más cerca de la montaña de Piximon.

El desierto no estaba en las condiciones en las que Tai, Mimi y Joe lo recordaban. En lugar del imponente sol y el calor abrasador que caracterizaba los antiguos dominios de Etemon, ahora el desierto presentaba un cielo completamente cubierto por nubes grises con un toque de morado, la arena estaba fría y una brisa fresca recorría todo el lugar, por lo que Joe puso sobre los hombros de Mimi la chaqueta que él llevaba anudada a su cuello, recibiendo a cambio un guiño y una sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

-En realidad yo también quería ver a Piximon- dijo Mimi-. La extraño mucho.

-No te preocupes- respondió Tai-. Estoy seguro que nos veremos con ella en algún momento, lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es encontrar el coliseo de Etemon.

-¡Miren!- dijo de repente Gomamon, mientras excavaba en la arena, pareciendo haber encontrado algo-. Son los restos de las redes oscuras de Etemon, aún siguen aquí después de todo este tiempo. Si las seguimos, seguramente nos llevarán hacia el coliseo.

-Magnífico, Gomamon- dijo Agumon-. Démonos prisa, estoy empezando a tener frío.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Muchas gracias, Whamon- dijo Izzy, una vez que él, Matt y Sora descendieron a tierra firme-. La verdad habríamos tardado mucho tiempo más tiempo si hubiésemos ido por nuestra cuenta.

-No hay problema, elegidos, mi deber es ayudarlos. Por favor, cuídense y restauren el orden en el Digimundo, acaben con esos demonios.

-Es una promesa- dijo Matt-. Haremos todo lo posible por eliminar a esos idiotas.

-Muy bien- dijo Sora-. Ya es hora de irnos, Whamon por favor cuídate y trata de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Habiéndose despedido, Whamon nadó hacia el fondo del océano, hasta que su figura se confundió con el resto de océano, y se perdió de vista. Izzy, Matt y Sora continuaron caminando a través de la selva, o por lo menos hace mucho tiempo había sido una selva, ahora era un montón de árboles secos, tierra árida, vegetación muerta, sin mencionar que no había ni un solo digimon a la vista, aparte de Tentomon, Gabumon y Piyomon.

-Qué escenario tan triste- dijo Sora, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Matt- espero encontrar pronto los emblemas.

-_Hola, elegidos, los estaba esperando, Pi-_ dijo una voz muy cerca de ellos-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿¡Qué quieres aquí, Lilithmon!?- exigió Gatomon- ¿Has venido a desafiarnos aprovechando que estamos solas?

-En efecto- respondió el demonio de la lujuria-. Sentí la necesidad de probar las habilidades de la guerrera de la luz, aunque creo que no podrás hacer mucho para detenerme, yo soy un ser perfecto, mis poderes superan con creces a los tuyos.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Gatomon, completamente furiosa- ¡No me quedaré aquí a escuchar tus insolencias, voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras! ¡Kari, digievolución!

-No lo sé Gatomon, ella está en el nivel Mega, es una de los Reyes Demonio, no podremos detenerla- dijo Kari, con una expresión de miedo y preocupación en su rostro.

-Por favor, Kari. MagnaAngemon pudo derrotar al líder de los Dark Masters, y le faltó muy poco para vencer a BlackWarGreymon en aquella ocasión- argumentó Gatomon-. Si él puede, yo también. Además, no sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que necesito pelear con ella.

-Está bien, Gatomon- dijo Kari, quien parecía haber recobrado un poco de confianza al escuchar las hazañas de su querido TK y de Patamon-. Si ellos pudieron, nosotras también. ¡Digievoluciona!

Tras decir la "palabra mágica", Kari sacó su D3 rosa y lo apuntó hacia su compañera, lo que provocó que el clásico destello envolviera al digimon gato.

-Gatomon ultradigievolves a… Angewomon- y tras apagarse la luz, la hermosa digimon ángel hizo presencia delante de Lilithmon-.

-Muy bien- dijo Lilithmon mientras tronaba sus dedos y movía su cuello-. Esto es lo que estaba esperando, comencemos ¡Exhalación Demoníaca!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Ahí está! ¡Deprisa!- gritó Palmon, quien había divisado las ruinas del antiguo coliseo, y todos comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

Al llegar, lo que vieron fue el coliseo tal y como lo recordaban, no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. Era evidente que los demonios no sabían de su ubicación, o no les interesaba para nada. Joe se apresuró a entrar en el edificio, seguido de Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon y Agumon. Tai decidió quedarse esperando afuera, ya que ese lugar le traía muy malos recuerdos, según les comentó a sus amigos, por lo que Agumon detuvo su marcha y se quedó esperando al lado de Tai.

Al entrar, el D3 gris de Joe comenzó a brillar al igual que su D-terminal, lo que exaltó al mayor de los elegidos, quien empezó a correr en la dirección en la que había encontrado su emblema por primera vez. Al llegar al arco de fútbol donde Etemon los había encerrado hace ya 13 años, Gomamon y Palmon levantaron las baldosas del suelo, y ahí estaba la brillante figura del emblema de la Sinceridad. Mimi y Joe se emocionaron por encontrar su primer emblema, y de repente éste comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, y al cobrar el aspecto típico, automáticamente se insertó en el lateral de la D-terminal de Joe como si fuera una tarjeta de memoria, y ambos aparatos dejaron de brillar.

Cuando abandonaron el lugar y se encontraron nuevamente con Tai, éste lanzó una mirada curiosa a Joe, quien le respondió con un guiño, una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado.

-Perfecto- dijo Tai-. Ya vamos uno, y faltan dos. En marcha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Piximon!- exclamó Sora-. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a los Reyes Demonio?

-Muy fácil, Sora. Me escondí en mi burbuja invisible, pi. Pero eso no es lo importante, tengo que llevarlos inmediatamente al pozo donde están los emblemas, pi.

-Oh, ¿nos harías ese favor, Piximon?- dijo Izzy-. Muchas gracias.

-No se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia, pi. Antes de que ustedes llegaran al Digimundo, el Equipo de la Resistencia me pidió que viniera a esperarlos cerca de la costa.

-¿El "Equipo de la Resistencia"?- dijo Matt, mientras Piximon creaba su burbuja transportadora alrededor de los elegidos- ¿Hablas de Gennai, Andromon, Leomon y Centarumon?

-Exacto, pi. Ellos se han puesto en contacto con los digimon que ustedes conocen y que siguieran con vida para que los ayudemos en todo lo necesario, pi.

-Es un momento muy difícil, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sora.

-Es verdad, pi- respondió el hada digimon-. Nunca había visto a nuestro mundo en este terrible estado de decadencia. Pero sé que ustedes se encargarán de arreglarlo todo, pi. Confío plenamente en los elegidos. Además, por si lo olvidaron, los emblemas se encuentran muy cerca del límite con mi mundo, pi.

-Es cierto- dijo Izzy-. Me alegra que nos hayas encontrado, Piximon. De otro modo, habríamos tardado mucho más en encontrarlos.

Luego de viajar unos minutos, la burbuja de Piximon se reventó y todos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, excepto Tentomon, y Piximon, que se quedaron en el aire.

-Lo siento, hemos llegado al pozo, pi. Busquen sus emblemas ahora, elegidos.

Izzy y Matt se acercaron al pozo, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo falta que descendieran (de todos modos no habrían cabido dentro), ya que al llegar al borde, tanto el D3 azul de Matt, como el D3 violeta de Izzy comenzaron a brillar, al igual que sus D-terminals. Cuando las sacaron de sus bolsillos, los emblemas salieron de adentro del pozo y se insertaron en los aparatos de Izzy y Matt, y todo destello se apagó, regresando la situación a la normalidad.

-Felicidades- dijo Sora-. Ya tenemos dos de los emblemas. Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a los demás.

-Por cierto- dijo Izzy-, Piximon, ¿conoces la ubicación original del emblema del Amor?

-Muy buena idea, Izzy- dijo Matt-. Tal vez Piximon sepa algo.

-A ver, a ver, déjenme pensar, pi- dijo Piximon, con una mano sujetando su mentón-…si, creo haber oído alguna vez que…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Angewomon esquivó el ataque de Lilithmon, pero por muy poco, tanto que pudo oír el zumbido pasar muy cerca de su oreja.

-Este no es lugar para pelear- dijo Angewomon-, ¡Atmósfera Celestial!

El movimiento paralizó a Lilithmon, quien no podía creer que el ángel femenino había esquivado su ataque. Luego Angewomon sujetó bruscamente a Lilithmon del cabello y comenzó a llevársela a donde hubiese un campo abierto que fuese apropiado para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Suéltame, gusano!- se quejó Lilithmon, y liberó su brazo derecho, que posee unas muy filosas garras en lugar de dedos- ¡Uña Názar!

Angewomon volvió a esquivar el movimiento, completamente atónita de ver que Lilithmon se liberó fácilmente de la parálisis, y en lugar de continuar defendiéndose, decidió probar la ofensiva.

-¡Flecha Celestial!- exclamó, y lanzó su ataque en dirección a Lilithmon.

El demonio sonrió al ver la flecha que venía hacia ella, y en el momento oportuno simplemente sopló y el ataque cambió de dirección e impactó de lleno en Angewomon.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Angewomon mientras caía al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se elevó en el aire nuevamente- Esto no ha terminado, desgraciada.

-Ya te dije que no podrás detenerme- respondió el bello demonio, sonriendo y cerrando cínicamente sus ojos-. Mis poderes van mucho más allá de tu comprensión, además…

Lilithmon no pudo terminar su oración, ya que sintió su mejilla caliente y con ardor, producto de la bofetada que Angewomon acababa de darle. Lilithmon no podía creerlo. La osadía que había tenido su rival debía ser castigada con algo mucho peor que la muerte.

-…cómo… te…- dijo el demonio, y lo siguiente que Angewomon vio fue a Lilithmon contraatacando de igual manera que ella, dándole una bofetada que hizo que el ángel digimon cubriera su mejilla para suavizar el dolor.

Y así siguieron, golpe de Angewomon, golpe de Lilithmon, golpe de Angewomon, golpe de Lilithmon, frente a la atónita mirada de Kari, que veía la batalla como si fueran dos chicas de escuela peleando por un chico. Luego de dos o tres bofetadas más, Lilithmon decidió dejar de jugar, y quiso que Angewomon conociera un poco más de las habilidades de los Grandes Reyes Demonio.

-Ya es suficiente, ven aquí, sanguijuela- dijo, y con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido, tomó al ángel de su cabello- ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Sujeto el rubio cabello de Angewomon son sus dos manos, y comenzó a girar velozmente, mientras Angewomon gritaba de dolor con cada vuelta que daba. Luego de unos segundos, la soltó y Angewomon salió despedida por el aire. Por ultimó, Lilithmon volvió a lanzar su ataque "Exhalación Demoníaca" y esta vez impactó en Angewomon, quien desapareció de la vista de todos debido a la niebla del lugar.

-Ven aquí, no te mueras- dijo Lilithmon mientras volaba lentamente en la dirección en la que Angewomon había desaparecido-. Aún no he acabado contigo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Davis y los demás estaban siguiendo el camino de regreso hacia la cueva, en un completo silencio, pensando de qué manera le dirían a Kari que no habían podido encontrar a TK por ninguna parte. Luego se unos momentos sus pensamientos cobraron un enfoque totalmente diferente cuando de repente Ex-Veemon gritó "¡Cuidado Aquilamon, muévete!".

El gran digimon rojo reaccionó justo a tiempo y se corrió a su derecha, dejando pasar un bulto que no pudieron reconocer, pero que iba a gran velocidad y que terminó estrellándose en unos árboles cercanos. Los cuatro elegidos intercambiaron miradas llenas de intriga, y Davis tomó la iniciativa. Le ordenó a Ex-Veemon que fuera en la dirección en la que fue _aquello_ que habían visto, y Yolei y Ken lo siguieron. Al aterrizar, Yolei y Hawkmon corrieron hacia el pequeño cráter que había en medio del bosque, y no podían dar crédito a sus ojos al reconocer a Angewomon, que estaba tumbada y desmayada dentro del cráter.

-No puede ser- dijo Yolei- ¡Angewomon!

-¿Qué?- dijeron Davis, Ken y Cody al unísono, y corrieron en dirección al cráter.

Davis y Ken pusieron los brazos del ángel digimon sobre los cuellos de ellos y ayudaron a levantarla, mientras poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento.

-Angewomon- dijo Cody, angustiado-, ¿estás mejor? ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, dinos.

-¿Do… dónde est-t-toy?- dijo Angewomon- ¿Co…Cody, eres… t-t-tú? ¿Dón…dónde est-t-tá Pata…Patamon?

-Sí, somos nosotros- respondió el menor de los elegidos- luego te cuento, lo importante es cómo te sientes, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Kari está bien?

-Kari…- dijo Angewomon, y al oír ese nombre sintió que recuperaba un poco las fuerzas, lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie por sí sola-. Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme de pie, chicos, pero debo ir con Kari, si Lilithmon la encuentra, yo…

¿¡LILITHMON!?- interrumpió Armadillomon- ¿¡Estás peleando tú sola contra uno de los Reyes Demonio!?

-Ella vino a desafiarme- dijo Angewomon-, pero eso no importa, debo irme.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Ken solemnemente-. Estás muy débil, en tu estado no podrás volar muy lejos. Nosotros te llevaremos, y la enfrentaremos todos juntos.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Angewomon- esta es MI batalla, no tienen por qué meterse, YO le mostraré a esa bruja que todavía no me ha…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que perdió su digievolución y cayó desmayada nuevamente.

-Quédense aquí con Gatomon, es lo más seguro- dijo Davis-. Nosotros nos encargaremos. Vamos, Ken.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿En dónde te encuentras, maldita escoria?- decía Lilithmon en voz baja, mientras volaba mirando al suelo.

_-Toma esto, maldita bruja ¡Láser de positrones!_

El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de Lilithmon y la lanzó al suelo, estrellándola contra unas rocas.

-¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?- dijo Lilithmon, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, debido al impacto directo del ataque- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Preséntate de inmediato!

-Mi nombre es Imperialdramon, y mi deber es acabar con la maldad en el Digimundo, ahora ¡prepárate para tu final! ¡Blaster Iónico!

Una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a agruparse en el pecho de Imperialdramon, ante la sorprendida mirada de Lilithmon, y un poderoso rayo de energía fue disparado en dirección a ella, provocando una enorme explosión que llenó todo el campo de polvo de tierra. En tierra firme, Davis y Ken vieron el accionar de Imperialdramon, muy contentos de cómo iba la batalla. Detrás de ellos, Cody, Armadillomon y Hawkmon también observaban la pelea junto con Yolei, que tenía a Gatomon en sus brazos, despierta pero débil.

Al disiparse el polvo, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que había delante de sus ojos, Lilithmon, todavía herida por el primer ataque de Imperialdramon, flotaba dentro de una burbuja al lado de un ser misterioso de no mayor altura que ella. Éste llevaba una extraña túnica azul con unos triángulos rojos que formaban una "V", un collar de esferas rojas, seis alas de demonio rojas, un casco dorado con una pronunciada nariz, piel grisácea y unas largas uñas azules en sus manos. Sus características más notables eran su enorme barba blanca que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, y el extraño cetro que poseía en su mano derecha, que en su extremo superior tenía un cráneo con una esfera roja en la boca.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- preguntó Imperialdramon- ¿¡Por qué salvas a ese demonio!? ¡Responde!

-¡Barbamon!- exclamó Lilithmon, muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvo tu vida, estúpida- respondió Barbamon muy fríamente-, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir a luchar contra los humanos sin la autorización del Señor Lucemon? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca? Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado a tiempo, no teníamos idea de que los elegidos aún poseían un digimon de nivel Mega, no habrías sobrevivido a ese ataque, lo que me recuerda… ¡Vara Codiciosa!

Barbamon apuntó su cetro hacia Imperialdramon, y un extraño rayo púrpura de magia oscura golpeó al sorprendido digimon. La punta del rayo tomó la forma de una mano con garras y se metió dentro del pecho de Imperialdramon, y salió sujetando una esfera blanca que fue rápidamente destruida, lo que provocó que el digimon volviera a ser Veemon y Wormmon.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- dijo Davis, con una mezcla de ira y preocupación.

-Muy bien- dijo Barbamon-. Sin la esfera que contenía los poderes de las Bestias Sagradas, perderán la habilidad de digievolucionar al nivel Mega. Mi trabajo está hecho. Nos veremos después elegidos, vamos Lilithmon.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Barbamon sujetar a Lilithmon de la cintura y desaparecer instantáneamente, como si usara alguna clase de teletransportación. Todos se quedaron absolutamente perplejos, atónitos, no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvieron tan cerca de derrotar a uno de los demonios, y así como obtuvieron la ventaja, la perdieron. Kari salió de adentro de unos arbustos cercanos desde donde había observado todo y se dirigió hacia los otros elegidos, y tomó a Gatomon en sus manos, que seguía débil.

-Gatomon- dijo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, Kari- respondió-. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez esa bruja no se me escapa.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Gatomon, aunque después de unos segundos recordaron la última acción que hizo Barbamon antes de marcharse.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Davis, mientras se ponía de rodillas y daba un puñetazo al suelo-. Ese idiota se deshizo de Imperialdramon muy fácil, y para siempre.

-Ese Barbamon, estoy seguro de que era otro de los Grandes Reyes Demonio, ¿cierto?- dijo Cody.

-Por la forma en que protegió a Lilithmon del ataque de Imperialdramon, es evidente que sí lo es- dijo Ken-. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es eso, cielo?- dijo Yolei.

-¿Ustedes escucharon a Barbamon cuando regañó a Lilithmon?- preguntó Ken-. Dijo que ella había venido hasta aquí "_sin la autorización del Señor Lucemon". _Lo que me preocupa es que si ese tal Lucemon es el líder de esos demonios, sin duda _tiene_ que ser mucho más poderoso que Lilithmon y Barbamon.

Los elegidos pensaron en las palabras de Ken por un momento, que como siempre tenían la razón, y Kari fue la primera en hablar.

-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora- dijo-. Lo importante es encontrar los emblemas y poder digievolucionar con ellos para poder pelear correctamente. Ustedes deberían ir al Mundo Real y esperar a que Gennai y su grupo los llamen, sin Imperialdramon ahora es muy peligroso para ustedes estar aquí en el Digimundo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kari?- preguntó su mejor amiga- Si nos vamos, te quedarás aquí sola con Gatomon, y ella no está en muy buen estado, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Yo tengo que buscar mi emblema- respondió la castaña-, voy a ir con… por cierto ¿dónde está mi TK?

-Eeemmm- dijo Davis-, sobre eso… no sabemos. TK no estaba en la Ciudad del Inicio, y el lugar tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido un campo de batalla. No sabemos que fue lo que pasó. Te prometo que lo encontraremos, Kari, no nos rendiremos fácilmente.

-No- dijo Kari seriamente-. Ustedes deben ir al Mundo Real. Yo buscaré a TK y Patamon. Se los ruego, esto se va a poner muy feo y de verdad tengo miedo por todos ustedes.

-Kari tiene razón- dijo Cody, mirando al suelo- esta no es nuestra batalla, aceptémoslo. Además, ella y TK tienen una conexión muy especial, salen juntos desde hace varios meses, en realidad confío en que ella lo va a encontrar y juntos van a restaurar la paz en el Digimundo.

-Gracias, Cody- respondió la castaña.

-Yo pienso igual que tú, Cody- dijo Ken-. Fuera del Digimundo seremos de más ayuda. Podemos utilizar el antiguo programa que Izzy creó para determinar las zonas con agujas de control. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerle unos cambios para que determine dónde se encuentran los demonios.

-¿En serio, Ken?- dijo Yolei-. Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Davis?- preguntó finalmente Kari.

-Bien… supongo que no tengo opción- respondió el moreno-. Pero Kari, tienes que venir con nosotros, para que Gatomon pueda curarse completamente antes de emprender la búsqueda de TK, aparte él no me perdonaría que te dejáramos sola aquí. De otro modo no acepto.

-Está bien, Davis, iré con ustedes- dijo Kari con una sonrisa-. Vamos, estoy segura de que vi un televisor por aquí.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- dijo TK mientras despertaba-. ¿¡Patamon, estás aquí!?

-¡TK!- gritó Patamon, feliz de que su compañero hubiese despertado- Si, aquí estoy. Dormiste unas seis o siete horas, descansaste muy bien, por lo que veo.

-¡Seis horas!- dijo TK- es mucho tiempo, parece que estaba completamente agotado jaja. Pero ¿en dónde estamos?

-_Es el restaurante de Digitamamon, o bueno, lo que queda del restaurante._

-¡Michael!- dijo TK muy sorprendido de ver al estadounidense en el Digimundo- ¿Qué hacemos tan lejos de la Isla File? ¿y qué haces aquí en el Digimundo? no entiendo nada.

-Deja que yo te explique- dijo Patamon-. Verás, cuando intentamos curar nuestras heridas en aquel río, luego de la batalla con Daemon, nos quedamos dormidos por el cansancio. Luego Michael apareció y nos trajo hasta aquí al continente Server, según él este restaurante es uno de los lugares más seguros. Yo desperté hace unas horas y decidimos dejarte descansar.

-Gracias a los dos- dijo TK-. Pero Michael, ¿cómo llegaste tú al Digimundo?

-Muy simple- dijo el rubio-. Mimi me envió un mensaje diciendo que se habían comunicado con Gennai y que la puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta. Supuse que eso sólo podía significar problemas, así que Betamon y yo probamos y la puerta también estaba abierta en mi casa, así que aquí entramos. Cuando llegamos vimos el terrible estado en que se encontraba y navegamos a la Isla File porque vimos ese horrible abismo oscuro. Luego de andar unas horas, los encontramos a ustedes y los sacamos de la isla para que estén a salvo hasta que se recuperen, ya ustedes dirán si volvemos o no. En este momento, Betamon salió a buscar algo de comida, ya debe estar por llegar, debes tener hambre.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Michael- dijo TK-. No sabría que habría sido de nosotros si nos encontraba uno de los demonios en vez de ti.

-No digas esas cosas, jaja, no seas tan negativo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un brusco sonido que provenía del exterior, un sonido de agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo TK.

-No sé- dijo Patamon-. TK, vayamos a ver.

-Está bien- dijo TK-. Pero con mucho cuidado.

TK, Michael y Patamon salieron del restaurante y llegaron a la costa, que estaba a sólo unos metros. Al acercarse a la orilla, vieron una enorme figura que venía nadando a toda velocidad, y se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando TK vio de quien se trataba, pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma.

-No puede ser- dijo-. Es MetalSeadramon.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y aquí termina este capítulo jaja n.n ¿qué les pareció?, con un poco más de acción que los anteriores jaja (y mucho mas largo de los que venía escribiendo). Realmente espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana, prometo hacer lo que pueda u.u

PD: en el próximo capítulo: los emblemas de la Pureza y el Valor son los únicos que faltan, y sabremos un poco más acerca de los emblemas del Amor y de la Luz. TK y Michael emprenden la búsqueda del resto de los elegidos, y Kari regresa al Digimundo. El próximo episodio "El secreto del emblema del Amor", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, byeee.


End file.
